rc_stufffandomcom_ro-20200213-history
Princess Kittie McFist
Princess Dollianne Kittrinna "Kittie" McFist is an OC of TAWOG-SUX and the 14th official member of The Crystal Gem Sidekicks. Kittie is officially known as the show's first Hipster characters. She is voiced by Countess Vaughn who was Kim Parker from Moesha and The Parkers. Background Within 9 months of her mother's pregnancy, Negativos rereleased his cursed to "embryo Kittie". As the 9 months went by, Kittie was born but her curse marked her entire body wih mystical symbols. On the night after her birth, her mother Marci immediately sent new born Kittie to her kingdom Ninchantiss. On her first year Kittie was left unamed due to the Negativos inccident but she was later dubbed Kittrina. The Royal Magic Council concealed her monstrous form resulting her human form having red eyes, pointy ears and eight fingers instead of ten. For On her second year, Kittie's Aunt Staci was busy with her Duchess duties. So Kittie was raised and trained by The League of Tengu Cats who were created by The Royal Magic Council for the rest of her second year. By the time Kittie turned 14, she was old enough to move to from Elmore Norrisville and start her new life as a royal citizen where she becomes Princess of McFist Industries . As of now, the Wattersons, Queen Staci, Marci McFist and Schotti are aware of her curse. Role in the shows TAWOG-SUX In Kittie's first appearence, she becomes a new student at Elmore Junior High. After saving The Ninja as The Ninjette, Cobby wanted to know more about her Ninja Persona. In the woods she left behind her butterfly barette, so Cobby and Andy use the barette on every female student at Elmore Junior High (similar to the Cinderella story) eventually they both find out that Kittie is The Ninjette. ATINZ Cursed Form Kittie's cursed form can only occur if Kittie is really angry or if Negativos escapes. Her hair would change from pale blonde to white, her stanked marks would appear and her eyes will uncontrolibly glow Red Orange. Her curse can only be lifted if Negativos is dead. Although during Kittie's concept art and back story, she can't literally live without her ninja or magical powers, she needs it to survive. Fighting Style Kittie may have the intelligence of a cheese sandwich but the fighting skills of a vicious assassin. Kittie's fighting style is more cunning and dangerous than Cobby's. During Kittie's early years, Queen Staci was busy with her royal duties, so The Royal Ninja Council created seven mythical cats. But they are not just ordinary cats, they are the most feral creations that the Council has ever made. Kittie's fighting style is best described as " a dangerous darling". It's possible that Kittie can actually kill her opponents or even Cobby. Intelligence Despite all her Ninja training, Kittie never actually had an education. Although she is practically smarter than her brother Bash by 3%. She seems to have an IQ of a "cheese sandwich". For her inspiration of her low intelligence she is actually modeled after Kim Parker from Moesha and The Parkers. Coincidentally, Kim is her voice actor and confirmed by Molla that Kittie is the animated version of Kim Parker. Cowlick/Growth Kittie was born with two cowlicks on her head. It is currently unknown if it is a medical condition. Although the growths are actually part of her body, if you ever see Kittie's X-Ray it might be possible that they are to little extra bones. The Cowlicks can be removed, but forcibly. If said act is made, Kittie will loose large amounts of blood, develop a colossal headache, and harsh pain on the top of her head if Cowlicks are ever removed. Sometimes if the Cowlicks are removed, they can grow back within 2-3 weeks. If sudden removal strikes the best way is to take our princess to the hospital where doctors an simply sew the Cowlicks back in place. Norisu Locket The Norisu Locket is where the Kunoichi suit is kept. If locket is open baby blue lines glow and entangle the wearer forming the kunoichi's suit or outfit. The locket also keeps The Magic Key to The Kingdom of Ninchantis. The wearer can also pull out weapons from the locket without opening it or "suiting up". Categorie:TAWOG-SUX Characters Categorie:Female Categorie:Main Characters Categorie:Characters